deanusfandomcom-20200214-history
Ktagga
Ktagga is one Xylonia's moons. It is the only one to possess life. Being almost as big as Earth, it can certainly hold it all. Compared to many other worlds, this one has hundreds of species of life - Be that plant or animal. The entire moon is covered by deep swamps, above which, jungles full of life cover the terrains. Climate and Atmosphere The average temperature for this moon is 40 degrees Celsius. The sky is fully covered by thick greenish clouds, that block out the sky completely. Sometimes, the giant Xylonia is visible. Every few weeks, it rains. And at that point, no animal wants to be out in the pouring rain. At the rain seasons, the water levels rise by a few metres, and afterwards, some of the clouds clear away. Wildlife Most animals, like the native Ktaggella appear to be a hybrid between insects, and reptiles. Almost every one of them can fly, so they can get get between trees quicker. The few creatures that can walk on the thin shell that covers the swamp, are either very small, or incredibly light. Politics The Oram tribes are located at the South-Western part of Ktagga. These tribes remain cautious of all strangers. Although they call themselves allies of the Order, most Oram Ktaggella remain disobedient to it. The far East remains neutral to Politics. These tribes decide who their allies are by themselves. All the Northern tribes are controlled by the order of the Deanus. These Ktaggella fight for their allies, and share common enemies. Camelio and Xylonians venture into Ktagga searching for valuable Herbs. They try their best to maintain a steady population of Prowless. Members of the Shattered Legion call the South-Western city of Dys their home. Although many Undead are kept locked up behind the wall of Dys, some venture out, causing havoc and destruction in their way. Notable Areas Oram Territory Zoren Oram united most of Ktagga into a large empire. His citizens don't realise that he's lying to them, and using them for his own purposes. More independent tribes mainly focus on serving the Order. Ne'ev Territory These tribes remain neutral to what goes on beyon their home. Although most Ktagga is dominated by the Order of the Deanus, the Ne'ev tribes remain neutral to politics. VooDoo Jungles The jungles between major tribes are treated as 'No Man's Land' where no rules apply. They are dangerous places, and most Ktaggella are advised to stay within their tribes at all times. Corrupted Lands The large jungle that has been corrupted with Undeath was recently enclosed by a large wall that stops any creature getting out. The tribe of Dys is right in the centre of the dead jungle. Tundra The Southern magnetic pole of Ktagga is covered by cold and harsh lands. The Tundra is not dominated by any faction, and hardly any Ktaggella venture there. Occasional disputes between the Shattered Legion Undead, and the Paladins emerge, but no notable wars took place there. Category:Planets